Diary of a pink hedgehog
by Sapphire-Hedgehog
Summary: An insight into Amy Rose's personal Life. CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Diary of A Pink Hedgehog

By: Sapphire Hedgehog

All copyrights belong to Sega except for my character Riu (pronounced Ree-U)

_Dear Diary,_

How would you feel if someone you had idolized all of your 15 years suddenly started ignoring you? I know Sonic and I have never been exactly close, but at least he paid me some kind of grudging attention. Nowadays it just seems that he doesn't care about anything. He was never the best student, but always in the top 20 or close to it. Now, He has the lowest grades in the entire grade. I've always come to you in these situations because it cleared my head, but now I don't know what I should think about anything. I…

Amy paused a moment from writing in her diary to wipe her eyes or else she was going to blot the ink of her pen. Nowadays, she felt as if everyone she knew didn't even care about her. She was relieved that she was going to get a break in her life, because in a few days, she would be flying over across the country to visit her father while he got some off time from work. Maybe he could answer some of the questions that were going on in her life because Lord knows she couldn't. Her alarm beeped 7:30 as she got up and started to get ready for school

So what do you think? R R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of a Pink Hedgehog : Part 2 

Just a side note, I changed the name of my character, his new name is Chorin. Thanx!

Amy picked up her bag and started to head out the door. "Oops! Might not want to forget this!" she said as she swiped up her algebra homework from the kitchen table. It had taken her an hour-and-a-half to do it. Unfortunately, Algebra was NOT her best subject. She usually got Tails' to help her with it, but he was in bed with the flu that day, or, as he liked to call it, the 'influenza virus'. She carefully put her Algebra work in her bag and ran out the door, shouting "Bye Mom!" as she left the house and jogged to her school

Amy's School ; 8:32 am

"Well I'm glad to see you looking better!" Amy said to Tails as she sat beside him. "Yeah, thankfully." Tails replied to her perkiness. Unfortunately, they didn't have much time to talk, as their World Civ teacher, Mr. Rugsby came in. "Hello Class! I have a surprise for you!" "Is school permanently canceled?" Shadow's voice came from the back of the class. Shadow may have been strong, but the good doctor never gave him much in the brain department, so he had to go to school like everyone else. "No, Mr. Shad," Shadow grimaced at his alias name. No one could know who he was, so he had signed up as 'Shad'. "I was going to say," Rugsby continued, "We have a new student. Everybody, Meet Chorin Wolfe." "What kind of animal is he?" Cream asked from the middle of the class. "We are very lucky today students! Chorin is a wolf!" Muttering erupted all over the classroom. "A wolf?" "Aren't they supposed to be really dangerous?"

"Quiet! Quiet! All of you!" Mr. Rugsby quieted the class down. "Chorin? Why don't you come in here?"

The classroom door opened and in walked Chorin. He was a wolf all right, but unlike any they'd ever seen. For one, his fur wasn't like normal wolves, you know, gray, white, or black. No, his fur was a brilliant golden color, but not so bright it hurt the eyes. For another, he seemed really timid, and he wore glasses. "H-hello everyone. My name Is Chorin. Pleased to meet you." Amy saw Rocky and Jim grin at each other out of the corner of her eye. "Ah Chorin, why don't you take the empty seat next to Amy?" He asked. "Yes sir." Chorin calmly replied and sat down next to Amy. Amy looked him over. He wore Baggy blue jeans with an odd insignia on it. It was a cactuar from the Final Fantasy series in a red circle with a red line across it. He also wore a white long-sleeved t-shirt with gray sleeves.

"Hello." Amy said to him, "My name's Amy Rose, nice to meet you!" she said to Chorin

Just a little note, in one of my reviews for the first chapter, someone said something about how people wouldn't be in the same class. I'm just mixing up upperclassmen and lower classmen (or women). Just for reference


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hidden Talents 

Chorin looked at Amy, then looked behind him, then looked at Amy again. "You're talking to me?" Chorin asked her, pointing to himself. "Of course I am silly. Who did you think I was talking to?" Amy said, giggling a little. "Now settle down Ms. Rose. Now class, if you remember our lesson yesterday, we left off on the start of the American Mobian treaty…" While Mr. Rugsby droned on, Chorin had already taken out a notebook and pencil and was writing down everything Mr. Rugsby was saying while Amy could barely stay awake. Just as she was about to doze off, the bell rung, snapping her out of her stupor. She stood up and stretched while yawning. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rocky and Jim talking to Chorin, then lead him away somewhere. Since it was there 15-minute break, Amy decided to tail them. She followed the three out behind the school where she hid behind a dumpster while peeking around the corner of said dumpster.

Sounds echoed quite nicely out here, so Amy could easily hear what Rocky was saying to Chorin. "Now look hear 'wolfy', we know that you got some money for us right?" "Sorry," Chorin said to him, "But the only money I have is for my lunch." "Well then, we'll us have to take that, won't we?" Jim said in his nasally voice. Just as Amy was about to step out and beat the two bullies up, Chorin said in an unusually serious voice, "No, I don't think you should do that…" "Oh, and you're gonna stop us?" Rocky snarled as he laid a forceful hand on Chorin's shoulder. At that moment, Chorin kicked into action, grabbing Rocky's arm and flinging him over his shoulder in one fluid motion. As Rocky lay on his back a few yards away, Chorin turned towards Jim with a steely look in his eye. Jim gave a terrified squeak and scurried away. Just then, the bell for 5-minute warning rung and Chorin turned away and started walking to his next class as Amy did the same with an incredulous look on her face.

"That looked like something Sonic would do." Amy said to herself walking home from School later that day. "Hey Amy!" Chorin's voice came out of the blue as Amy whirled around to find Chorin. There he was, running towards her with a grin on his face totally unlike what she had seen before when he flipped Rocky. She smiled and said, "Hey! What's up? Any trouble on your first day?" She asked him. "Well, besides not being able to find the cafeteria, none." Hey Chorin, do you think you could help me with the World Civ homework?" Amy asked him. Chorin grinned and said, "Sure, I can try. But I'm not very good at it." "Well maybe we can put our two halves of a brain together and figure it out, eh?" Amy said, laughing. "Maybe so." Chorin replied, laughing as well, "Let's go to my house then, shall we?" Chorin said to her. "Sure, sounds good. I'll just call my mom and tell her I'm going to a friend's house." Amy said as Chorin veered odd and they headed for his house

For any people who are confused about pronouncing Chorin's name, it's pronounced Shorin. As always, please leave a review


End file.
